


A King's Ransom

by Deyanira



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Blow Jobs, Kevin really likes gold, Kevin's story in Stripper Vale, M/M, POC Kevin, Surprise there is a blow job I forgot to tag for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deyanira/pseuds/Deyanira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin goes back and recalls his first introduction to Caesar Santiago, the owner of the club he works at. He also manages to irk Earl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A King's Ransom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaariOsamu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaariOsamu/gifts).



> I've been toying with the idea of writing Stripper Vale from Kevin's point of view, or telling his story, really. And Carro really enjoyed the idea, so here we are.

Kevin dusted off his vanity, taking care around the delicate lights settled just above his mirror. The swishing of the feathers kept in time to the club music blaring over the speakers. It was daytime, no one at work with him as he cleaned. His hips bounced along to the beat, and he sang along. Cleaning the vanities of his fellow dancers, albeit only dusting, was far more preferable than cleaning the bathrooms. He sat for a moment, taking a deep breath. There was going to be a lot to do to prepare for tonight. Head office was coming to visit, just a routine check in with the dancers, to make sure everyone was following the rules.

He always made sure to follow the rules with every other customer. And then he met him. Him being the owner, a lovely man named Caesar Santiago. He carried a professional air about him, never speaking unless to criticize some speck of dust. Kevin would not be having that! His vanity was always praised by the rest of the visitors for being clean, and an example to the rest of the crew.  Now, his counterpart, dear Cecil? Not so much. He was out with his new scientist boyfriend who looked a lot like Caesar. However, in Kevin’s humble opinion, Caesar was far more handsome and a much more respectable scientist! He was doing important work for StrexCorp, unlike that silly little scientist Cecil had gone head over heels for.

“Kevin?”

“Yeah? You need something, Earl?” He watched as the other man stepped up into the room, hands on his hips.

“Kind of. Why are you here? Everything is spotless here. No dirt, no spots. Not even a speck of dust. Don’t worry. I’m sure your boyfriend will be pleased with your work. Isn’t he anyway?”

“Of course he is! I’m quite productive. I generate far more revenue than you do for the company,” Kevin cooed, a large smile plastered on his face.

“Fair enough. Just get out of here already. You should get ready, and extra presentable for your darling Caesar.” Earl’s voiced dripped with sarcasm, but Kevin ignored him, choosing to continue cleaning his vanity.

Kevin smiled, shooing Earl off and away to do his own thing while he worked. After another ten minutes, he found everything to be cleaned just the way he preferred. “I’m off, Earl! See you tonight.~”

“Bye, Kevin.”

As the dancer walked out, he wondered what he was going to do for the next few hours. Obviously two of those would be spent getting ready, but he still had four more hours until he would have to go get ready. Four more hours. He could go get his shopping done, maybe spend some time reading. Caesar wanted him to read this one book, he couldn’t remember the title, but it was on his night stand. Kevin got into his car, staring at the dashboard as he turned the car on. Soon enough, he was on his way to the Ralph’s.

 

* * *

 

 

“Yes, I’ve been reading. I’m more concerned with if you’re actually coming over for dinner later, before we go to the club? You can have a private dance, I can get work done, and doesn’t that sound wonderful?” Kevin smiled into his phone while he finished up his shopping. Caesar’s voice was always so calming when they could actually talk. His boyfriend was busy, being the head researcher at the Psychosoma-whatever thing for Strex Corp! It was wonderful. Very wonderful. The first time they had met, Kevin was sliding down the pole at the club. The owner of the club was in for inspection purposes, but he hadn’t a clue what the man looked like until he was near the bottom of the pole.

 “I like this one. Send him up to my private box when he’s finished,” the man had told the manager, right there, right in front of him!

 “Kevin, I swear to the Smiling God, if you mess this up, I will have your head,” his manager, Daniel, hissed.

 “I won’t.” He had finished his set, and his stomach was filled with butterflies. Kevin had yet to be invited to the private box in the club, and he was nervous. When he knocked three times, just hard enough to echo, there was a muffled voice telling him to come in. He wasn’t wearing much, gold gloves to match his garters and ruffled panties. His thigh highs were even a sheer gold, attractive on his tan skin. Once he let himself in, he threw away the shyer part of himself for now. Kevin strutted his way towards the man sitting on the couch.

“Have a seat.” He patted a spot next to him. Kevin raised a brow, but didn’t question the order. He took a seat next to the owner, not a word slipping from his lips as he tried to recover from his confusion. Normally, he was told to seat on the patron’s lap, but this was a first.

“Now then. You’ve been with the club for two years, is that correct?”

“Yes, sir.”

“How is it you’re not in during inspections? Not doing anything against the code of conduct, are you?”

“No, sir. I just happened to have those nights off.”

“And you didn’t come in?” His voice sounded skeptical.

“It hasn’t anything to do with loyalty to the company, sir. I was in the middle of a move the first time, to be closer to work instead of commuting from Desert Bluffs.”

“I see. Committed to your work.”

“Of course! The Smiling God has been gracious enough to help me find work. This job has been a dream, truly.”

“I see. Now then. I hope you don’t mind showing me exactly what you’re made of. I know you can work the pole, but how well do you work your customers?”

“Well, that entirely depends,” Kevin paused to swing a leg across the owner’s lap, settling himself on his thighs, “on what you want, sir.” He dared not move, not grinding, hardly breathing.

“Show me your best. Actually, show me better than your best.”

“As you wish, sir.” He chuckled and pulled off, flashing a large smile. Kevin stood before Caesar, sliding his own hands down his sides. His hips dropped in time with the music blaring from the speakers, and he took careful dancing steps back to the warm lap he was just seated on. He didn’t grind down, not yet. Instead he pressed a quick kiss to Caesar’s forehead, and then leaned back to gyrate against him. No contact, just hovering in the air.

“So cruel, Kevin. Do you mind giving me a little more?” Caesar smiled, taking in Kevin’s lithe body not touching him quite yet.

Kevin made no move to reply or push down against him yet. He enjoyed having just a bit of power over the customer, even though this was the owner beneath him. Every so slowly, he pressed down against his groin, rocking up against him, enjoying the faint changes in breathing he could hear. “Mmm, you’re so sexy, look at you, fuck, you’re hot, so hot,” Kevin whispered in his ear as he continued to grind against him. When he heard Caesar let out a full on moan. “How much do you want me?” He was practically purring as he felt the owner growing hard beneath him.

“You’ve, ah, proved your point. Now, I’m going to a-a-ask you one thing, and while I un-un-understand if you s-s-say no.”

“What is it, hmm?”

“You know exactly what I want.”

Kevin smirked, sliding down carefully and tugged on Caesar’s belt. “I’d have to ask how this is going to affect my employment status here at the club. I obviously can’t break the rules, even if you’re the owner, sir.”

“Caesar. My name is Caesar. And I understand your concern, but I will take very good care of you. You’ll always have a place here, understand?”

“Well, I’ll be sure to take very good care of you, Caesar. It’s how we do things at the King’s Ransom.” Kevin smiled again, unbuckling the belt and undoing the button and zipper on the slacks. He dipped his hand in to grasp at Caesar’s obvious erection, stroking him and then squeezing him. “You have an excellent cock, sir.” He pulled his cock out of his underwear, admiring it. “An excellent one indeed.” Kevin lapped at the head, reveling at the texture. The dancer worshipped at him, moaning the entire time.

He smiled at the memory. Ever since that night, he and Caesar were hardly separable. They had their own lives, went on dinner dates, of course. Tonight was a year later since that lovely night. Of course, not everyone was happy with his decision to date the club owner. Cecil wasn’t too happy, but that didn’t matter much to him. They got along well enough, but there were decisions for both the other didn’t like. There were more important things to worry about

“Hello, dear. I’m on my way.”


End file.
